Batgirl to the Rescue
by Heyit'skellie
Summary: Prompt asking for a fic where Kara's best friend Stephanie Brown (Batgirl) shows up and a jealous Cat Grant! Enjoy!


Kara was supposed to get off work over an hour ago. She'd already cleared it with Miss Grant a week before but the woman seemed to have completely forgotten that she'd given her assistant time off. Kara had been overloaded with last minute edits being that Cat had fired her newest editor and insisted that she couldn't do it all herself.

The floor was mostly empty now and Kara thought about just speed editing the last few but figured that Miss Grant would notice or ask questions about it. She just did it at normal speed and hoped that she would be finished soon.

Kara finally made her last mark and stood from her desk before entering Cat's office. The woman didn't look up but held her hand out for the papers. Kara heard the distinct sound of the elevator approaching and furrowed her eyebrows before, "Kara!"

"Oh dear God," Was mumbled out as she spun to see her best friend sauntering towards her. She heard Miss Grant shift behind her and glanced between the two women.

"You know, you are the hardest person to find. I had to find my own way here from the airport. You owe me for that," Kara grimaced but for her part, Stephanie didn't seem to notice, "I had to call Alex, who said you ate all of her ice cream and yes, she did notice. Then I called Eliza who said that Midvale wasn't that far away and you could totally catch a flight out to see her some time," The snarky blonde winked playfully there, "And finally I called Clarke, who well, hung up on me. Though who can blame him after his run in with you know who? Anyway, it should not be this hard to find my-" She ended her sentence as she saw Kara glance from her to the woman still seated at her desk and glaring a hole through her, "Oh, hi! You must be Kara's boss."

"Indeed," Was said as Cat stood and rounded her desk. She reached for the edits in Kara's hand and glanced them over before laying them on her desk. She then turned to her assistant who seemed to be looking anywhere but at her, "I gave you time off today didn't I?"

Kara had never heard that tone from Cat. She almost sounded sorry? Like she truly did forget that her assistant had been granted time away from work and she had kept her anyway. Kara nodded after a moment and Cat made a hand motion.

"Shoo. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to keep you so late," Kara's eyes widened before Stephanie was tugging on her arm and pulling her out of the office.

"Thanks a bunch, Miss Grant! I'll make sure she's not too tired to work tomorrow!"

Cat watched them disappear into the elevator before crossing her arms and furrowing her eyebrows, "Who the hell was that? And what the hell would she be tired from?"

oooOOooOOooo

"Do you have a thing for your boss?" Kara almost choked on her burger when her best friend posed the question out of nowhere.

"What? Of course I don't!" Was answered quickly and Stephanie raised an eyebrow, "Steph, I don't like Miss Grant that way."

"You know how I could always tell if you were lying?" Kara nodded slowly not liking where this was going, "I still can, babe. And you like her," Was sing-songed out playfully as she waved a fry around in the air as she spoke.

"What's your point? She's my boss. I could never work," Was said around another mouthful of food and Stephanie grimaced.

"I somehow forgot the sheer amount that you can eat. I'm getting full just watching you," Kara grinned cheekily and rolled her eyes at her best friend, "And I dunno, K. She didn't look to pleased that you were going out with me tonight. I think you might have a better shot than you think."

"Okay, whatever, Steph."

"And would you hurry up? You promised me the flying tour."

oooOOooOOooo

They'd been up all night and Kara had only run home long enough to change so no one would mention that she was still wearing yesterday's clothes. It was a good thing Supergirl could run on next to no sleep or she would have been screwed.

Stephanie walked her to work where she was going to grab a cab and head to the airport to go back to Gotham. Kara was talking a mile a minute and Stephanie was laughing at each joke that the girl made. They'd always been great friends and had really complemented each other in the best of ways.

Stephanie looked up as they neared CatCo and pursed her lips when she saw what could only be Cat Grant's car pull up, "Hey, K," Kara stopped talking and looked at her, "You trust me right?"

"Why?" Was asked skeptically as they stopped in front of the building.

"Because, you may want to kill me after this, but I'm doing it for your own good," Kara furrowed her eyebrows, "Bye, Kara! I had fun. We should do this again soon, babe!" Was said much louder than what she had previously said. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Kara's cheek and whispered, "You owe me," Before she was hopping into a cab and was gone.

Kara turned towards the building to see Cat getting out of her car and glaring in her direction. The girl gulped and headed inside. The longer she could put that angry look off, the better.

oooOOooOOooo

Kara had been the brunt of Cat's anger today. Every "Keira!" Had been brutal and had the girl jumping up quickly and running into Cat's office to see what she needed hoping that if she could do it quickly enough, perhaps Cat's mood would lighten up some.

It was late now and Kara was starting to feel the fatigue of staying out all night and getting no sleep. She pulled her glasses off and rubbed at her eyes before looking back at the computer screen to finish her write up.

Everyone else had already left and she was left with herself and one angry boss in the building. She could hear Cat typing angrily and grimaced when she was called yet again, "Keira!"

Kara jumped up and ran into Cat's office, "Yes, Miss Grant?"

"Are you almost finished?" Kara nodded quickly with wide eyes, "And no girlfriend is going to come drag you away before you finish tonight?"

"No, ma'am," Kara shook her head, "And, umm, she's not my girlfriend," Kara mumbled out softly as an afterthought before turning to head back to her desk.

"She's not?" Was asked and Kara spun to face Cat again.

"Umm, no ma'am. She's not," Kara fidgeted with her sleeves and reached up to adjust her glasses and realized too late that she had forgotten to put them back on, "I'm sorry. Would that be an issue?"

"No! No, of course not. I don't discriminate, Keira. You know that," Kara nodded, "It's just the way she was acting…" Cat trailed off and Kara smirked a moment later.

"Is that why you've been so pissed today?" Cat's gaze snapped to Kara's and the younger blonde almost felt bad for the way she'd worded her question, "Are you jealous?"

"That's preposterous, Keira," Kara raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"Right, I'm sorry," Was said sassily before she turned again to head back to her desk.

"Yes," Was whispered behind her and she spun yet again to find Cat Grant looking at her. The older woman didn't speak again and Kara took a tentative step back into the office and towards her boss.

"Why?" Was whispered back and Cat sighed and pulled her own glasses off of her face.

"Why do you think, Kara? You're bright enough to figure this one out for yourself," The girl stared at her dumbfounded.

"She was right," Was mumbled mostly to herself.

"Who was right about what?"

"Umm, Stephanie sort of tried to make you jealous I guess," Kara shrugged and furrowed her eyebrows, "I suppose I may actually be thanking her like she suggested."

"Why would you thank her?" Cat asked. Kara looked at her. It was pretty clear that the woman wasn't sure that her assistant shared her feelings.

"Well, you see," She pulled from her Supergirl courage as she stalked towards her boss, "I have this crush," She reached up and pulled her hair out of its bun, "And it's on this woman who is pretty powerful," Cat watched in shock as Kara was more playful than she had ever seen the girl be before, "And Stephanie thought that this woman might feel the same way. But I told her she was crazy," Was said as she gripped the back of Cat's chair, "And it turns out, she may have been right," Cat was spun to face her and looked up into bright blue eyes.

"Who are you and what have you done with my assistant?" Was murmured out and Kara grinned, "Hell, I'll send the girl a gift basket. Get me her address," Kara giggled but was pulled down into a kiss which cut it off quickly.

"Yes, ma'am."


End file.
